Typical composite roofs are bonded to the vehicle side door ring assembly by means of adhesive and mechanical fasteners using an attaching flange at the vehicle structure interface. This interface is generally not a desired exterior “Class A” surface, but exists below or is hidden from the desired show surface. The creation of this depression and flat flange construction results in a second component being required in order to cover the “Ditch” that is created on both sides of the vehicle to try to achieve the desired exterior surface appearance. In automotive use today, multiple versions of molded, stamped, roll formed or extruded second components are used to fill in this ditch. The term “roof ditch molding” is generally used to describe these components.
Typical bonded joint constructions used for attachment of the roof to body side ring structure of the vehicle in the ditch receive the inserted roof ditch molding. These parts are subject to several quality and appearance concerns due to the tolerances involved in the build of the components and all the parts required to install and hold the parts in place.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method to eliminate use of roof ditch moldings, while avoiding the appearance of the large joint in the exterior vehicle surface and managing variable offsets from the desired Class A surface appearance to vehicle body structure flanges.